Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributor for supplying burners of a gas turbine with fuel, air and coolant.
Such distributors are used to deliver fuel, each in a desired composition and a required quantity, to burners of gas turbines.
Apparatuses of this type thus far known include a combination of ring lines and tie lines through which the fuel is distributed to the individual burners. It is very complicated and expensive to replace defective components. In nearly every case, it is not merely one component that has to be removed and replaced with a new one. On the contrary, it is nearly always necessary to take out a plurality of components for repair. In extreme cases, the entire apparatus has to be dismantled. In addition, the known apparatus does not make it possible to regulate the burners in a targeted way. They also lack a testing device with which leaks can be found in the pipeline system between the distributors and the burners. Moreover, in none of the burners can wear, soiling and aging be ascertained.